The empress who forgot her pants
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: Emily Kaldwin, Empress of the isles, is in an extremely embarrassing situation. Due to circumstances, she is currently getting reports from her watch officers while trying to conceal the fact that she isn't wearing pants. set after dishonored but before dishonored 2. A one-shot inspired by the letter beside Emily's travel log after 'A strange visit'.


_A/N: This story is based on the letter Emily writes beside her travel log after the mission 'A strange visit'. If I Emily seems out of character at any point, I apologize. I have yet to play through her story beyond the first mission and I was skipping through the cutscenes as I was simply playing a god mode run for fun. I immediately jumped to word once I read the letter, though. Enjoy._

Empress Emily kaldwin was well-known for circumstance beyond her control when she was younger. A time of disaster and betrayal that she would rather forget.

However, right now she couldn't give less of a damn about those times right now, though. A watch officer whose name she didn't know was in front of her, giving the report for the watch guards.

Apparently, the officers stationed at Clavering Boulevard were requesting for more officers at the post due to an alarming increase in attacks from gangs. It was fortunate all this information had been written down as well because at the present moment none of the information was actually registering in her head.

As the officer continued relaying the information to her, she simply focused on keeping her face straight as her legs shuffled under her desk. She felt the scratching of short stubbly hairs as her to bare legs rubbed against each other.

Yes she, Emily kaldwin, Empress of the isles and professional bottle cap inspector (that was a weird weekend), was doing her royal duties without trousers on. The thought kept returning to her head and she cursed her own idiocy for getting into this situation.

She wondered how deeply flushed her face was. 10 shades of red or 50? Not that it mattered, she just had to pretend everything was fine and wait for him to leave.

"…And finally the hatter gang are starting become less of a threat yet we are still wary, there is a chance there is a scheme being concocted by those outlaws." The officer concluded his report before turning to take his leave. "I bid you farewell and good luck on the rest of your day, my empress."

"Thank you." Emily said sincerely, smiling. Mentally she let out a sigh of relief. A soft clicked echoed throughout her office, which she preferred for things like reports. It was a bid to be just a little bit more like her people, knowing she could never truly understand them.

Emily jumped from her seat as soon as she was certain no one else was coming and decided it was now or never. She opened the window in her office and quickly vaulted onto the edge on the other side.

She grabbed onto the edge and let herself drop onto a lower ledge. Unbeknownst to her, there was a window underneath and royal protector, Corvo Attano stared out of his window in utter disbelief as a pair of legs that weren't covered by anything, save a pair of pants that looked strangely like his own.

"Corvo, you'll know soon enough but for the sake of decency, look away." A voice whispered in his ear that he immediately recognized as the outsider. Normally the outsider would only talk to him regarding supernatural incidents. He took the advice despite his general distrust of the god and looked away.

Emily stood there in her father's room and seeing exactly what she was looking for hidden underneath her father's bed. Trousers, hers specifically.

She grabbed her salvation from embarrassment and quickly slid them on before she turned to run away and get back to her office but a voice from behind stopped her.

"So that's what the black-eyed bastard was talking about. Emily, mind explaining why you weren't wearing trousers or better yet why you're wearing my pants?" Her father asked from behind her.

"…Hi, father…" Was all Emily managed to squeak out.

"Don't hi me, answer the question." Corvo's tone was strict. "And FYI, I know you raided my stash!"

"Sorry…"

Emily then proceeded to spill out why she was in such an embarrassing situation. Much to Corvo's relief, it hadn't turned out that someone had been trying to court her.

What had happened was that Emily, when her workload had finally become too much, had secretly taken a beer from the stash Corvo kept in his room. Unfortunately, as she was downing the beverage, she accidentally spilled some on herself and instead of just pretending it was a water stain and going to her room to change like a normal person, she decided to make the situation harder on herself by removing her soaked garments and leaving them near the fire in the room.

As soon as she did, however, she realized that the report from the watch officers would be due quite soon so she tried to sneak back to her office and only barely managed to conceal herself with her desk in time.

"that doesn't explain why you were wearing my pants." Corvo told her and she simply replied with the words 'Soaked right through.'

"Well, I hoped you've learned your lesson." Corvo said in a disapproving voice. "Next time you go to raid my stash."

Emily waited for the promise of some punishment should she pull the stunt she did again yet there was only silence. She braved a look up at her father's face and was shocked to see a proud grin.

"Make sure to bring me a beer as well."


End file.
